narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sainō
was a member of Otogakure's Police Force. Due to his loyalty to the land he is able to roam around as he pleases, surly to be utilizing his notorious ability of Explosion Release. Such might be mistaken to note that Sainō's pale eyes hone no sight as he is blind from both eyes. The utilization of Earth Release allows him a better grasp of his surroundings as he ventures life. Now his loyalites lie with Kirigakure. History Was born into a nomadic family, near the outskirts of the Iwagakure land. It was there where he grew up being raised by his supportive mother and father. His father particularly hurt to see his son would not be able to see his or his mother's face took such to heart; training Sainō the best he could. His father served as a member of Iwagakure's blast corps well before the notorious invasion of Iwagakure. Sainō took to learning all his father could teach him as well as how to utilize Earth Release as an added sense to replace his inability to see. During such time the family would continue its nomadic style traveling to all sorts of destinations, upon ultimately settling within the Land of the rice fields is where Sainō decided to take on his own path to becoming an ninja as he wished. This would lead him into joining the ranks of Otogakure and by showing his superb fighting style as well as tactics; granted him the position of being on the Otogakure Police Force. After learning how to utilize clay in his Explosion Release, he moved away from Otogakure and set up life in Kirigakure. During his time there, he has grown a fond obsession with learning Kenjustu in hopes to enhance a blade to use explosions without utterly destroying the weapon and himself. Might explain the reason he has high regard for The Seven Swordsmen though he has no knowledge of the Shibuki...yet. Appearance He hones a rather tall and skinny frame, mostly garbed in long robes and protective gear. He usually travels with an average sized backpack filled with ninja tools as well as various secret items he has gathered. His hair gives off a deep orange color as it strikes off against his pale and sightless eyes. Over the course of living within the environment of Otogakure, he has shown to give off a rather nice tan, aside from his usual pale skin. At times he will place his Kirigakure head band over his eyes as he deems to fight better with a full restriction of sight. Personality For not being able to see much, Sainō has taken on an adventurous personality. He had grew such as per growing up without sight, not allowing his life to be restricted without his intervention. He is always facing his fears whether or not he may actually see them as he takes a strong pride in doing such. He is rather arrogant and enjoys the use of sarcasm on others as best as he can. He takes life rather simple going with the flow and awaiting what destination his path takes him. Abilities Explosion Release Such gift as to manipulate large explosions and blasts through his palm grants grand power. Aided with his disability of being blind Sainō takes advantage of such being able to create great flashes and bright emission of explosions that would normally cause a user to go blind due to such short distance whereas Sainō is perfectly capable of pulling such off with no effect. He usually bears protective gloves as he is not immune to everything, the heavy blasts at times taking tolls on the skin of his palms. Regardless of such Sainō is able to pull of a wide variety of explosive techniques during combat as he mostly shows little fatigue using grand scale maneuvers. Earth Release The ability to utilize Earth Release would be one of Sainō's key support to surviving the shinobi world, sightless. Sainō has grown a strong connection with his elemental ability; nearly mastering it as a replacement to his loss of eye sight. Sainō utilizes such as an added sense being able to understand his surroundings by focusing on the ground around him as well as the presences upon such. As long as he maintains a part of his body upon the ground he is sensing his surroundings for it would be his only way of truly seeing the world upon his disability. Trivia *Sainō translates to Gifted, making Bakuton no Sainō: Gifted Explosion Release. *Although it is unknown how he attained sightless eyes, such works well with high power Explosion Release techniques due to the blinding light having no effect on Sainō *It is believed that Sainō had some relation to the Iwagakure Blast Corps. having a well rounded knowledge about such group and their practices. Category:Male